


I Wish I Could Be Seeing You

by YondudeUdonta



Series: I'll keep you in my thoughts even though you didn't keep me in your arms [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sad, Suicide Attempt, he doesn't die, read for a good cry, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YondudeUdonta/pseuds/YondudeUdonta
Summary: Kraglin contemplates





	I Wish I Could Be Seeing You

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags

Peter's the one to patch up his hands. He hates being even remotely reliant on people but he's developed a tremor in his hands since Yondu- He blinks, squeezes the hand Peter isn't bandaging so tightly that it feels like his knuckles will rip.   
  


It helps.  
  
  


Everyone had consciously not looked at him when he'd walked out into the common room, knuckles dripping onto the floor. They didn't mention that he looked like he'd been crying. Rocket  _and_ Groot were silent, something that seemed impossible. Everyone scattered when Peter made a shooing motion, having him sit at the table while cleaning him up. He avoids looking at Peter or his hands, his eyes drifting to the door that leads to the airlock.

 

It'd be _easy_.  
  


 

He looks to Peter who had been watching him, his face carefully neutral. Peter finishes cleaning him up.  
  
  


Five hours later, everyone in their beds; he finds the door locked to his palm print. He breathes out.  
  


 

He wishes he didn't have to breathe in.


End file.
